The invention disclosed relates to a clamp fitting, in particular for pipes or tube.
Such a fitting is suitable both for pipes and for rigid and flexible types of tube.
The main object of the invention is to permit of anchoring a rigid or flexible pipe or tube swiftly, without using up valuable time in tightening screws or other fasteners, and more importantly, to afford a secure anchorage even for tube of non-uniform external diameter.
A further object of the invention is to provide the facility of clamping different diameters of pipe or tube with equal efficiency.
The prior art embraces clamps and clips for pipe and tube comprising a base, and two arched elements hinged flexibly to the base at intermediate points along their relative external surfaces, which are dispose face to face and can be fastened one to the other at one end in a fixed position, thus creating a cylindrical cradle of given diameter in which to accommodate a pipe or tube.
One of the drawbacks of conventional fittings as described above is that they will accommodate one diameter of pipe or tube only, and must therefore be manufactured in as many sizes as there are different diameters of pipe or tube to be installed.
What is more, if the pipe or tube does not urge with sufficient force against the arched elements, the fitting will tend to work loose and open.